Birth: Prologue
by PhOeNiX19
Summary: What if there was a secret project that was completed and there was a sixth pilot. And this pilot is a Peacecraft??? This is only a history. Plz R
1. Intro

Hey peeps!!! This is my first fic that I am posting. Plz R&R, and no flames. they will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters except for the ones that are new and that I have made up. And I'm poor.

The 6th GW pilot is me!!! 100% copyrighted!! And so are the other characters that I made up. They belong to me and not you! Enjoy!!

**_ Birth: Prologue _**

A.C. 180

Between the earth and the colonies, there was a large cruise shuttle which was carrying passengers who were of the Cinq Kingdom. King Peacecraft was there with his son. His sister was also there pregnant with her 2nd child. Her first child was also with her. They were all attending a grand party. The Peacecraft family members were sitting on a platform-like stage and were speculating the party. 

"Dear sister, are you enjoying yourself?" King Peacecraft asked. His sister, Trinity, just sighed. 

"Cut the formalities dear brother," she replied sarcastically. 

"Of course Trinity," King said, "I guess that you are upset that your husband couldn't join us."

"What about you? Your wife will be giving birth as I will," Trinity remarked. 

"I didn't want you to come," stated the king, "You and the baby are due anytime now."

"I know," said Trinity, "But I needed a break from the palace."

"You were always the black sheep of the family," King said. He looked over at his son, Milliardo, and his niece, Lana. The two children looked bored. 

"Milliardo, Lana. Why don't you two get something to eat? Pagan, would you assist them?" asked King. Pagan bowed and led the children to the tables consisting of food. 

Outside the ballroom where the party was held, a woman with black hair wearing a black, long coat was standing in the shadows. 'I must get to Trinity before it's too late.' the woman thought to herself. 

"Professor, we must act quickly. The organization will attack soon," cracked her radio. 

"Roger. Over and out," she replied. The woman made her way through the shadows to the back of the royal platform. She peeked through the curtains. The backs of the royal family were facing her. She saw Pagan return to the platform with Lana and Milliardo. The woman gazed at Lana. The 6 year old girl would stick out of any crowd. Lana had medium sky blue hair and royal blue eyes. No one knew why the girl looked different and nothing like her parents. The only people who knew were Trinity, Pagan, 5 scientists, and the woman herself. 

The Professor snapped out of her daze and concentrated on the mission she was to complete. Trinity held her stomach and tried to hide the pain. She was having a contraction. The woman checked her watch. Her calculations were right. She walked through the curtains and headed straight for the Peacecraft family. A loud shot rang out. People screamed. A group of men dressed in black wearing ski masks charged into the room armed with guns. The woman reached the Peacecrafts and grabbed Trinity's arm. She was startled and so was the king. Many bodyguards stood in front of the platform to protect the family. 

"Don't ask questions. Just follow me," the professor ordered. She then led the family and Pagan behind the platform curtains and ran to the end of the empty hall. She stopped and opened her coat revealing equipment straps of guns and ammunition cartridges. She took 2 guns and tossed them to Pagan along with a few extra ammo cartridges. He knew she wanted him to take the rear and shoot down whoever came after them. The woman then armed herself with a gun of her own. They all ran, following the woman. They then reached an emergency hangar that had escape shuttles. The professor led the group to 2 shuttles. Her radio cracked another message. 

"Professor! Get the Peacecrafts out now! The men are onto you and are 400 feet away!"

"Information confirmed," the woman replied. She typed a code on a control panel to lock the entrance of the hangar. She then coded another panel for the 2 escape shuttles to open. Inside, there was a pilot in each. Trinity yelped in pain as she had another contraction. The professor helped her into a shuttle. 

"Pagan," she began, "I want you to take the children and board the other escape shuttle. Your Majesty, come with me. There is no time to explain." Pagan led the children in the second escape shuttle and locked the entrance. The professor was about to close the entrance when she heard shouts from the hangar door. She reached into her pocket and tossed several bombs near the door. The 2 shuttles took off. The professor pushed the button of a detonator that was in her hand. The bombs she planted released a thick fog. The men charged through the doors after they were open. Fog greeted the men, leaving them blind of their whereabouts.

In the first shuttle, Pagan was sitting between Lana and Milliardo. The kids were terrified and huddled against Pagan. 

"Mr. Pagan? It's the organization, isn't it?" Lana asked. Pagan was still amazed of the little girl's intelligence. 

"If it is Lana, then God help us," he answered. Pagan turned to Milliardo, who was asleep. 'Trinity, hang in there,' he prayed.

There. The first part of the prologue. I don't think that it's that great right now. What do you guys think??? Ne-ways, Plz R&R. and be nice too!!! Hope you all enjoyed it.

~PhOeNiX~


	2. A Birth Gone Wrong???

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that are newly mentioned. I do not own the original GW characters. 

Remember, no flames!! It's my first fic, so be nice. I don't even think that I'm that great of a writer. 

**_A Birth Gone Wrong???_**

"I want this baby out now!" Trinity screamed in pain. King Peacecraft was comforting his sister. The professor was operating a computer, which had many monitors that measured the heart rate, breathing rate, etc. on the baby. Her radio cracked.

"Professor. We have mobile suits for your defense. We don't know how long we can hold them off though."

"Try the best you can," the professor replied. 

"I've had enough!" the king yelled, "Who are you and what is going on?" he glared at the woman expecting an answer. She hesitated. She couldn't reveal her identity even if it was the Cinq Kingdom ruler. The woman turned around and opened a bottle, which contained a sweet and strong smelling liquid. She poured some of the liquid onto a piece of cloth. 

"How dare you turn your back on me!" the king yelled. The woman turned to him and covered the king's mouth with the cloth.

"Forgive me, your Highness," the professor said as she knocked the king out with chloroform. The king went limp and the woman caught him. She then dragged him to where the pilot was sitting. She eased him into a chair and strapped him in. the woman returned to Trinity who was breathing hard as she was already in labour.

"Trinity, now is the time," said the professor. She took her coat off and put on a pair of latex gloves, preparing to deliver the baby. 

"Vesta, what are you doing here? I thought that you were never going to return after you helped Lana," cried Trinity. 

"I'm sorry Trinity, but this child may be in worse condition than Lana's," 

Vesta replied. She remembered Lana's birth well. 

__

Flashback 

The child was born. It was crying. But it was going to die if it didn't get the help right away. 

"My baby can't die!" Trinity yelled. Vesta looked at her with hopeful eyes. 

"There is no other option," Vesta said. 

"What are you going to do to my baby?" Trinity asked frantically.

"I'm taking her to my lab. I can help your baby there. Her genes were too weak. I'll have to alter them. It's the only way," Vesta replied. Trinity had tears in her eyes. 'If it's the only way, than there is nothing I can do,' she thought. 

"Very well. Just make sure I get her back," she said. Vesta gave her a comforting smile. 

"I promise," she said, "Remember, I owe you."

************

The operation was successful. But with a few harmless defects. The child looked abnormal. As the first genetically altered human, the child's features would look different and will be more intelligent than the average person when it grows up and matures. 

"Success!" thought Vesta, "I have kept my promise."

Few days later, Vesta returned the baby back to Trinity. But Vesta became attached to the child. Trinity offered Vesta the role of Godmother to Lana, and accepted. But Vesta hid in the shadows and only visited Trinity and Lana when she could. Vesta had to take Lana away for awhile quite a few times to make sure Lana's recovery was a complete success. But after a year, Vesta couldn't see Lana. The king suspected that the organization had spies. Vesta disappeared without a trace and monitored Trinity and Lana from the colonies. 

Everything went well, until Trinity was pregnant once again. But Vesta's tests showed that the next child may be even weaker than Lana was. She wanted to help again and test another gene alteration, except this one would be far more advanced.

"Please Trinity. Let me help again. I still owe you. You are like a sister to me," Vesta pleaded, "The child's life is at stake."

"All I did was save your life," said Trinity. 

"Exactly," Vesta replied. Trinity lowered her head to think. She felt another contraction. The pain was worse than when she gave birth to Lana.

"Alright! You can help. Just don't hurt my child," she yelled. Vesta nodded and guided her friend to give birth for the second time. 

**********************

The child was born with difficulty. The organization was attacking them. When the child was completely out of the mother, Vesta placed the child in an emergency contraption. They landed on earth near a forest. Soldiers of an unknown force came to aid the two shuttles and Vesta headed to an underground base with the newborn child. In the lab, she went through the same procedure that was done on Lana. But, just as Vesta suspected, the child was weaker than Lana was. 

'I will not fail,' Vesta thought, 'I will succeed. This child will not die.' She had to support the baby in order to stay alive to be genetically altered. When she realized that her efforts were not helping, she was loosing the child's life. Vesta began to panic. She frantically tried to keep the baby alive. 

The breathing stopped. The brain waves disappeared. The heart, stopped completely. Vesta stared at the computers and was dead still. A tear slid down her cheek. She failed. She hid her emotions. She had to stay calm for Trinity's sake. Vesta made her way to her friend's waiting room. When she entered the room, Trinity was sitting up on the bed she was lying in. 

"How's my baby?" she asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?" She had a smile on her face. Vesta walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"It's a girl," she replied, "but there is something that I have to tell you." 

"What is it?" Trinity asked. Vesta took a deep breath and looked at her friend straight in the eye. 

"I'm sorry," she said, "She's gone." Trinity's smile turned into a saddened expression. 

"What? You must be mistaken. She can't be gone." Trinity was now in tears and trying to deny the truth. 

__

"I'm sorry. There wasn't anything that I could do. I tried." Vesta pulled Trinity into a hug and gently rocked her. 

"I am so sorry," Vesta said. She then cried along with her friend.

A while later, Vesta returned to the lab to where the lifeless child lay. She had to it for one last time. As she was about to remove a cable that was attached to the baby, she heard a beeping sound. She looked up at the heart monitor. It had a pulse. She checked the other computers and all had readings. Vesta couldn't believe it. She checked the file and saw that the child's system only stalled for a bit. The child began to cry. Vesta began to cry again, except the tears were tears of joy. After a few minutes of confirming the life support of the baby, the child was perfectly fine. Vesta carried the baby to Trinity. She was startled. 

"Here is your daughter. She came back to stay," said Vesta. The mother began to cry as she held her newborn daughter.

"What are you going to name her Trinity?" Vesta asked. 

"Ara," she replied, "But I'll nickname her Phoenix for she came back like the Phoenix did as it was immortal." Vesta smiled. Ara was alive and well in her mother's arms. Phoenix was an appropriate nickname for this child. 

Well, finally got that chapter out. In case you ppl are wondering about the whole Phoenix thing, look up the Phoenix history. I'll get the last part out and then I'll start the actual fic. Hope you all enjoyed this!!

~PhOeNiX~


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**_Escape_**

A.C. 182

It had been 2 years since the birth of Ara. Another Peacecraft was born, the king's daughter, named Relena, who was born 2 weeks after Ara. 

After the incident in space, the press and the public had many questions. No answers were given. King Peacecraft had pestered Trinity about who the 'woman' was. Trinity would only answer by saying, ''She saved our lives.'' The king even wanted the woman to be found. But Vesta covered her tracks well.

From time to time, Vesta would secretly visit Ara. She would also take the child to the same lab Ara was born in for examinations. After a year, spies of the organization that attacked the Peacecrafts had found out about the operation. Vesta, and the 5 scientists that were her colleagues, destroyed their base letting the organization think they were gone. Vesta and the scientists went into hiding. But Vesta still watched over Lana and Ara while hidden in the shadows. 

Just a year after she was born, Ara was beginning to talk like she was a 3 year old. Everyone thought she just matures faster, for Relena was still learning how to pronounce simple words. Not once did Trinity cut Ara's hair. She wanted to know what colour her hair would be. Since Lana's was blue, she wondered if her second child would also have totally different features. Ara definitely did. Her hair was a fiery red at first. But when it began to grow a little longer, it started to become orange near the bottom, and then yellow at the tips. Trinity was quite surprised and afraid. She was afraid that people would be asking too many questions. Ara's eyes were a different colour as well. They were emerald green which none of her parents had. They weren't a problem, the hair was. It didn't show that much, but it had to be covered somehow. Trinity would always use a washable colouring solvent and reapply it whenever Ara's hair was washed. The hair dye Vesta gave was not chemically threatening to the child. 

Life at the Cinq Kingdom was progressing as usual. It was a normal day in the castle. The halls were quiet. Except on the fourth floor. There were the thumps of little feet running through the halls and in and out of rooms. There were also playful shrieks and laughter heard as four children played. 

Ara peeked out of a door. She looked up and down the hallway. After she thought the coast was clear, Ara tiptoed down the hall to another room. 

"Gotcha!" a voice said as two arms wrapped around Ara's body. She tried to struggle out of her captor's hold. She looked behind her and found her cousin, Milliardo. Ara kept wriggling out of Milliardo's grip. He found it hard to keep his cousin in position. She was amazingly strong for her age. Milliardo gave up. He let Ara go. Ara looked at him confused. 

"Milliardo, you don't usually give up like that," she said. Milliardo smiled at her. She smiled back. He then shrugged saying that he was a tough boy. 

"Lana! Relena! Time to come out. The game is over," Milliardo called out. After a few minutes, Lana and Relena came to view. Lana was now 9, Milliardo was 7, and both Ara and Relena were 3. They were playing hide and go seek. The children decided to go to the kitchen to get some food. When they arrived there, they all watched Pagan bustling about. At first, he didn't notice the children. When he turned around, the children all smiled. 

"Well, what have we here?" Pagan asked in light tone, "You kids are so lucky that you caught me at this time. Have a cookie." Pagan extended a tray of an assortment of cookies before the children. All took one. Pagan put the tray on the counter and left to do something else. Milliardo snuck back and stole a few more cookies.

Trinity walked down a hallway towards her brother's study. She stopped in front of the door. Trinity could hear him talking to a few men as they were in a meeting. Ever since the king had suspicions about the organization, he held meetings all the time to find out who they were and what their purposes were. The meeting ended. Trinity waited for all the men to leave. When they did, Trinity entered the study and stood in front of the King's desk. The king was reading a document and was deep in thought. Trinity made a throat noise. The king looked up from the sheet of paper. Trinity smiled. 

"Brother, I want to take Lana and Ara with me to visit their father," she said. The king leaned back in his chair. 

"I suppose you can," said the king, "But why not tell your husband to come here?" Trinity sighed. 

"You are too overprotected brother," Trinity snapped, "You can't keep us locked up in this forsaken castle to keep us safe." The king watched his sister's expression change. She was a very stubborn person. 

"Because Trinity, there are possibly spies everywhere," the king said. 

"Possibly!" Trinity exclaimed, "You don't even know for sure." The king rubbed his temple. 

"Please sister, I need to make sure that everyone is safe," the King replied, "I don't want to take any chances." Trinity couldn't persuade her brother. She gave up. Trinity left the room and walked to her daughters' rooms. 

It was night and the children were in Relena's room. They were all sitting on the floor and playing with toys. The queen, Milliardo's and Relena's mother, came in. 

"Children, time for bed," she said. The kids got up and began to leave. Lana and Ara returned to their rooms, which were joined, by a bathroom. Ara walked into her room and found her mother sitting on the bed. Trinity smiled at her daughter and motioned for her to sit next to her. Ara crawled onto the bed and sat on her mother's lap. Trinity began to brush Ara's hair. 

"Mommy? When are we going to see daddy?" Ara asked. Trinity sighed.

"I don't know," she replied, "Your uncle won't let us leave the palace. But we will be able to see him soon." Ara nodded. Trinity tucked Ara in bed, kissed her good night, and left. 

The next morning, everyone in the Cinq Kingdom went through his or her daily routines. Later on in the afternoon, Lana and Ara's father arrived for a short visit. The girls were excited to see their father. As the family spent their time together, Vesta was watching. She watched Lana and Ara run around the gardens with their father and having fun. Vesta kept a good watch on Ara. The young girl was exactly what Vesta wanted for her project. And Lana was very articulate for her age. 

For the rest of the day, things were going well until near midnight. An explosion was heard. The whole household was in shock. Outside the palace, there were men with guns and other heavy artillery. The castle was practically surrounded. The children were frightened. Relena was the only one who didn't understand. Trinity, the queen, the king, and Pagan tried to find a way to get out of the castle safely. They ran down to the basement of the building. When they reached the very bottom, Vesta was there. She had no idea that there would be an attack, but she hid in the castle to keep her eye on Trinity's daughters. Vesta was hiding in the shadows. Pagan led the group to the back of a large room and opened a hidden door. It led to a secret passageway leading to the woods outside the castle grounds. By this time, the attackers made their way in the castle. They began to burn the whole place. The passageway was very narrow and the group wouldn't be able to escape at the same time. 

"We'll let the children go," the king said, "They are the next generation. They are the heirs." Trinity and the queen looked at each other. The king was suggesting that they sacrifice their lives to save the Peacecraft heirs. Pagan asked what would happen to him. 

"Pagan, I want you to go with the children," the king replied, "Someone must be there to tell the children of who they are and what happened." Pagan nodded. He bowed and then led the children through the narrow passageway. The king, queen, and Trinity ran back up the stairs so that when they were caught, it would buy Pagan and the children time to escape. When they were caught, they were shot. 

Vesta ran into the passageway. When she reached the group, Pagan turned around and flashed a pocket flashlight at her. 

"Pagan, it's me," said Vesta. Pagan sighed in relief. "Let me take the lead," she continued. The group continued on following Vesta. Milliardo tripped. Pagan carried him while Lana carried Relena. They ran on for a while until they came to a dead end. Vesta and Pagan looked around trying to find an opening to outside. Lana and Ara looked around. Lana spotted a wooden ladder that was hidden by dirt. 

"Mr. Pagan, over here!" Lana called out. Pagan and Vesta removed some of the dirt and opened the top. It was a sort of manhole. Pagan climbed the ladder first. Then the children. Vesta was the last. When everyone was safely out, they found themselves in the woods. Vesta was relieved that they made it out in time. They were close enough to see the castle. It was completely on fire. Vesta looked at the four Peacecrafts. Surely whoever attacked the Cinq kingdom would try to look for the children. They would have to be split up. The group headed out and came to a small building that had a few people waiting. The children were put into a room with food. Vesta and Pagan had a meeting with the people. They agreed to split the children up. Relena would be adopted and cared for by Darlien. Milliardo was given to Pagan to be sent to a military school. Vesta suggested that Lana and Ara were to be adopted by her. Pagan wondered if the sisters should also be separated. Vesta refused and said she had her reasons to keep them. Everyone parted his or her separate ways. Little did they know, they would all meet again in 14 years. 

To those who have been waiting for an eternity for this chapter, I apologize from the bottom of my heart! This chapter was hard to do cuz I at first didn't know how the Cinq Kingdom was destroyed and how Zechs and Relena got out. Had to ask around for it. If any of you out there know how it all happened, plz contact me so I can correct my stuff. Thanx. 


End file.
